


I Call Her Lollipop

by sammys_lover



Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [25]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Candy as a gag, F/M, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Just like straight up porn, Lollipops, POV First Person, Porn, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: Somebody's jealous of a lollipopAnd i'm not mentioning any names!(but it's Zim)
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949584
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	I Call Her Lollipop

The look on his face is killing me right now. 

It had started off slow – I'd dug into a bag of Halloween candy a little early, and I’d picked out my favorite flavor of lollipop. I’d tossed the little wrapper aside and popped the candy in my mouth without much thought, focusing on the papers in front of me. 

I hadn’t even noticed at first – Zim's eyes fixated on my mouth as I sucked on my lollipop. 

We’d come to the library with the intention of simply reading – I had things to study for, he wanted to learn about human anatomy so he could... well, so he could rip people apart, basically. So we’d gotten our books at sat together at this table. 

It brought a smile on my face when I'd first noticed him staring like that – I'd grabbed the stick of the lollipop and pulled it from my mouth with the quietest little pop, smiling slyly at him. 

“Somethin’ the matter?” 

My whisper prompts his eyes to flick up from my lips, the faintest, most adorable blush on his face. 

His disguised eyes narrow at me, and it takes everything in me to not laugh. 

“You know exactly what you’re doing!” his whisper is a hiss as he scowls, further cementing my smug smile in place. 

I stick out my tongue, twisting the candy around in circles as I watches him squirm in his seat. I lick up the side of it before popping it in my mouth to suck off any spit, making a show of hollowing my cheeks just a little bit before I pulled it back out again. 

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous of a lollipop.” 

He scoffs, clearly too flustered to think of a clever comeback right away, instead just shooting back a quiet “Silence.” 

My unoccupied arm had been folded in front of me on the table – I move it under the table, my hand resting on his thigh. 

His breath hitches, his eyes wide as he watched my face carefully, spreading his legs under the table, a death grip on his pen as his blush worsened. 

I teasingly trail my fingers up and down his leg slowly, smiling as I curve my tongue around my lollipop. His eyes are fixated on my tongue, equal parts intrigued and disgusted. 

My hand moves up his uniform – playing with his underwear. 

My eyes are on his face as I close my lips around the lollipop, my hand quickly finding his tentacle. Jeez, somebody’s excited. 

My eyes fall to my book in front of me, pretending to be preoccupied as my hand wraps around his tentacle – it curls over my knuckles as much as it can through the fabric of his underwear. I move them aside to touch his heated skin, a low growl rising in the back of his throat. 

I don’t turn my head as I look to the side, watching him carefully. If he gets too loud, we’ll get kicked out – and man, the danger’s too much fun. 

“What’s the matter, spaceman?” 

My voice is quiet as I mutter against the lollipop laying sticky and sweet against my lips. I look at him through my lashes – he’s leaning heavily against the table, a hand lightly over his mouth as he glares at me. Oh, that’s cute. 

“You wish it was my mouth instead of my hand on you, huh?” 

My voice is almost as sickeningly sweet as my candy, my hand pumping him steadily under the table. IF it wouldn’t blow his cover, I’m sure he’d throw me onto the table and do terrible, delicious, unspeakable things to me. 

I move a little closer to whisper to him. 

“Later, I promise.” 

I pull the lollipop back to my mouth with my tongue, swirling it around it like it was him. He groans under his breath, bucking his hips against my hand. 

“ah, ah,” I tut, giving the lollipop a kiss before pulling it away from my mouth, the smallest smile on my face. “Open your mouth.” 

He’d been biting his lip before he opened it, panting softly as he opened his mouth. 

I give the lollipop one last lick before I hold it out from him to take in his mouth – his tongue wraps around it, his non-existent brows knit as his arousal coats my hand – fuck, he’s close. 

My hand picks up as much speed as it can without making too much noise – his tentacle cock is thrashing and twisting like mad in my hand as I get him off, watching his face twist in silent pleasure – the pen in his grip snaps in half when I roll the tip of his tentacle through my fingers. 

“Good boy.” 

His jaw clenches, and the crunch of the lollipop breaking into a hundred delicious shards covers his muffled whimper – yes, whimper – as he cums in my hand. 

I work him through it, leaning against him, nuzzling my forehead to his as he shakes in my very palm, shushing him as his claws dig into the table. 

I kiss his cheek, pulling the lollipop stick from his mouth – there's nothing left of the thing. 

I smile softly at him, pulling my hand away from his tentacle. If I keep touching him, we’ll be here all damn day. Can’t have that – I've got a promise to keep. I fix his clothes to the best of my ability before I bring my hand up from under the table. 

My hand is covered in his arousal – I bring it to my face and lick a little bit off while he watches. It tastes like.. Like canned cherry pie filling. Complete with the metallic undertone. 

I hum a little before I stand casually, speaking quietly to him – I’m surprised a librarian hadn’t caught us. 

“I’m gonna go clean up really quick. Do me a favor and check out these books – I think I can finish up at home.” I give him a smile and a wink before I turn away to find a bathroom. 

His starstruck gaze is something I feel on me until I turn the corner, and I’m hidden from sight. 

I make a mental note that he owes me another lollipop. 

Even if he has something better for me to suck on.

**Author's Note:**

> Dib’s sitting at another far off-table – he has no clue what’s happening, thank goodness, but stands when you press your forehead to Zim’s. 
> 
> “What the fuck,” He points to you and Zim, barely containing his laughter as he looked between you two and the librarian. “Is this allowed?? What the fuck- is that allowed?” 
> 
> You look firmly at him, as does Zim, who would get up and tackle him had his dick not been out. You’re... not really sure of what to say. 
> 
> “...Stop.”


End file.
